Then Where?
by somebadhat
Summary: Set during season five. Cuddy wants to talk about the kiss she shared with House after Joy. Starts canon and branches off to my own story line. This is the same story being put up again after i had to take it down for personal reasons. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Not here

Disclaimer: I don't own House, sure wish i did though.

* * *

Cuddy walked through the halls of her hospital with confident strides and stopped in front of the elevator. _Maybe I should just leave this alone and pretend like it never happened, House probably doesn't want to talk about it anyways._

She stood in front of the doors and contemplated heading up to his office or going back to her own. _Last night was a mistake. I was vulnerable, he took advantage of me and then he didn't. That's all it was_. She thought about the night before, and images Joy being taken away from her flashed. That had hurt like hell.

She had tried for a baby for so long and wanted motherhood so much. House knew that, he'd even helped with the IVF injections when she still thought she had a chance of conceiving.

Cuddy thought about how her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She thought about sitting on the floor of what was supposed to be the nursery for Joy.

And she thought about House. He came to her home in the middle of the night, and told her she would have been a _great_ mom, the bastard. After he spent the week talking her out of her dream of being a mother, and after it was taken away he had the nerve to say it.

House kissed her. _He_ kissed _her_. It was heated and deep and wet, and the best kiss Cuddy had in a long time. Their bodies were pressed together and their hands were wandering over each other.

_It shouldn't have happened, I'm his boss, and he's my best employee. _

Cuddy stood there in the middle of the hallway, contemplating what she should say to him. A voice behind her made her jump.

"Cuddy?"

She spun on her heel to face Wilson.

"Why are you just standing there? Are you going up?" He asked with a questioning look.

She realized she probably looked odd standing alone having a mental debate with herself. Oops. Wilson reached out and punched the up arrow on the wall.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm actually going up to see House." She muttered.

The door opened and they got in and silently rode up to Oncology Wing. Wilson nodded his goodbye and Cuddy made her way to the diagnostics department. She glanced in the window and saw the team all sitting at the table, bouncing ideas off House as usual.

He walked out in the hallway with his cane in one hand and a dry erase marker in the other. He tucked the marker into his pocket.

"Last night-"she started.

"Forget it." House shot back.

"I know this is awkward, but we need to talk."

"There is a reason we've evolved the feeling of awkwardness, it tells us not to talk about things."

"I was emotional because of the adoption falling through, and you actually let your human side show for a moment, that is why we kissed. I just want to say thank you for not taking advantage." She said.

His hair looked like he just woke up. Her eyes roamed his body, following the line of his jaw, eyeing the three-day-old stubble he had, moving further down to his chest and his signature dark jacket and light blue button down. She would admit, he was sexy. But she couldn't have thoughts like that.

She looked back up to the crook of his nose and the circular scar he had on the left side. And then she met his eyes. They were a sharp blue, and he was looking at her looking at him. His gaze was simultaneously comforting and icy.

House looked like he was about to say something but opted out. Instead he leaned in closer to her face till they were but a few inched apart.

"Any time you wanna stop kissing, I'm there for you." He said with a sarcastic nod.

Cuddy blushed and opened her mouth slightly, but then she thought about what was happening and took a step back. They were in a hallway of the hospital she was in charge of with his team in the next room, with glass windows, looking at them. Not to mention doctors and patients all around them.

"House, really that can't happen again." She said. "_Especially _not here."

"Then where?" He said with a small smirk on his face. God, he was sexy.

She took a deep breath. She stepped around him and walked back to the elevator with a slight grin on her face, which luckily he couldn't see, and a little more sway in her hips.

House watched her walk away and tilted his head as he looked at her ass. He smirked. He noticed she added a little extra pep to her step for him.

She turned in the elevator once more and he flashed a knowing look. Their eyes met for a few seconds before the doors closed. House went back to his team and agoraphobic patient and Cuddy back to her paperwork.

* * *

This story was originally a oneshot, but I'll continue it if people want me to with a possible rating change, so review! I'm open to advice and ideas for where the story should go. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2: The Blame Game

Thanks for the reading, here's the next installment. Reviews equal love!:)

* * *

Three days later, Cuddy sat in her office alone. Of course she had yet another phone call from yet another self-important donor who thought Cuddy had nothing better to do than grovels for their money.

"Mrs. Pulley, I understand you want to make sure your money is going to good use, and I promise that with your generous donation our Oncology Department will make immense strides towards improvement. Yes. Uh-huh." She rolled her eyes at the old woman on the other end of the line but kept her voice as normal as ever.

The doors to her office both swung open dramatically, with House at the center and his arms spread. Couldn't the man ever make a quiet entrance?

"Excuse me, Mrs. Pulley, can I call you back? Yes, I have some sort of an annoyance to deal with. I _do _understand the importance of what you're trying to do. Mrs. Pulley. Okay. _Okay_. Bye for now." She hung up with a sigh.

"House, are you aware you have the worst timing ever? Because I am_ painfully _aware."

"Actually I think I was just in the nick of time. It sounded like that donor was really hounding you. I was _helping._" He stressed, with a face of mock innocence.

"Right. Well if she pulls her donation because she thinks I don't care about the money, you have extra clinic hours."

"Well that's not fair, now is it?" He gave her a small smirk, almost unrecognizable if Cuddy didn't know his face better than she knew her own.

"Really, what do you want?" She leaned back in her chair, looking at him. House hooked his cane on his wrist and poured two vicodin into his palm before knocking them back. He took two hitched steps forward and looked right at her, being serious.

"You've been avoiding me." He said, looking Cuddy straight in the eye.

"I have not, I've been busy, working. You should try sometime, it'll do wonders for you." She didn't look him in the eye as she shifted paperwork around on her desk. She didn't _want_ to look at him and melt under his gaze. She didn't want to have to pretend she wasn't affected by the glare and put on her boss face and give out orders.

She wanted to just be Cuddy but she couldn't be that if she wanted. Because he was her best employee. _It's more than that and you know it._ She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind_. You don't want to get hurt._

Cuddy thought about a relationship with House that night after they flirted in the hallway. Cuddy knew what she wanted in a man, and part of that was she wanted a man who was willing to stay with her long-term. She had no illusions about her age. She knew she had a much more limited amount of time to find a husband and she knew her window for a child was gone.

And she understood how House was. She got involved with House in college and that ended with him viewing her as another notch on his bedpost.

He walked right up to her desk and put each of his hands flat on either side. Cuddy lifted her idle glare up grudgingly as she met his eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. The silence felt like daggers.

"I thought things were going good between us, Cuddy. Avoidance is my specialty, not yours." House stated. Cuddy uncrossed and re-crossed her legs.

"I know, and they were, it's just-" She sighed. She couldn't even finish her own sentence. "I wanted to do this, I did."

"Then why can't you?" He was frustrated, she understood. She was caught between her heart and brain, as cliché as it sounded. She wanted House more than she would care to admit, but she wasn't sure she was ready for this.

"Because, I'll get hurt one way or another. You'll hurt me." She blurted out before she thought about it.

"Is that what you think about me?" He growled.

"No, House, I don't, it's just what we do. That's us, we hurt each other. You can't blame me for wanting to prevent a train wreck."

"I can blame you for not wanting to try." He muttered as he stood up straight.

"House, I-" She started.

"No, Cuddy. I actually wanted this to go somewhere. I came to ask you if you wanted to come to my house for a drink tonight. I _tried_, looks like I learned my lesson. Won't make that mistake twice." He said as he turned around and walked out of her office.

Cuddy put her face in her hands. _I've got a knack for screwing things up, obviously. _She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. She sighed and let it ring for a moment before deciding she had to get it.

"Lisa Cuddy." She answered. "Oh, Mrs. Pulley. Yes, I took care of it. I am terribly sorry for the interruption."

* * *

Tell me what you think! Was it in character, did you feel something was out of place, I'm open to any criticism. Please!


	3. Chapter 3: Shelly's

Tonight was a night for relaxation. Cuddy was tired. She was tired of hearing phones ring and tired of pushy donors, and she was certainly tired of dealing with House.

Cuddy was a humble woman, she could admit when she was wrong. She knew that with House today she all but rejected him when he tried to invite her over for a drink. Why couldn't she have taken a moment to see that was a huge leap for him?

House pushed her away every chance he got and for once he made an effort, and what does she do? She calls it a "train wreck waiting to happen". And he was right. He _should _blame her because she wasn't trying.

Cuddy pulled on her coat and wrapped a red scarf around her neck as she made her way to the parking lot. She wanted to shut her brain down, to stop it from overthinking everything. That was a problem she had sometimes. She analyzed things to death. It was part of what made her a good boss and Dean of Medicine.

It also drove her crazy.

_You know what? Maybe tonight isn't a night for relaxing. Tonight's a night for drinking_. She thought moodily. As she got closer to her car she decided she would go to Shelly's Bar. The place was close and she heard her employees talk about it before. Why not? She needed to loosen up a little bit. A drink or two wouldn't kill her.

Cuddy sat down at the bar and ordered an Old Fashioned. She sipped on it alone but she wasn't really interested in drinking it. Even when she wanted to let go she couldn't. Of course House was on her mind, but when was he not? She just couldn't help but think how stupid she was being.

Her mind was occupied by today's events and pushing the tiny black straw in her glass around in a circle. Out of nowhere she heard someone sit down next to her and she glanced over. It was House.

"You gonna drink that?"

"Eventually, yes, I'm just drinking it slowly." She continued to swirl her straw and look down. What a coincidence. She pretended to half-listen as he ordered a scotch but she was paying attention to everything he did in immense detail.

"So what are you doing here?" She questioned him.

"I could ask you the same, I'm a regular here. Come here all the time after work."

She just nodded. She didn't know what she was supposed to say. She certainly wasn't planning on hashing things out, the last thing she wanted was to talk about it. It was probably the last thing he wanted. They both knew he wasn't big on feelings and definitely not big on talking about them.

Yet it turns out that was what was going to happen. Sort of.

House awkwardly took a gulp of his drink and looked anywhere that wasn't Cuddy. She was the one to finally say something. It might not have been the right "something", but she went with it.

"How's your patient?"

House sighed. After a few seconds he replied, "You don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"You know I hate small talk."

Yes, she did. She knew a lot about House. She knew his favorite alcoholic drink, she knew what time he came in to work every day, and secretly she knew this was his favorite bar and picked it for that reason alone. She tells herself she heard about it from an employee but it's not the truth. She likes to think it is, though.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I was being stupid." She shook her head.

"Nothing I'm not used to." House said simply. Ouch. He sipped some more and avoided eye contacted.

"I just, I was surprised and scared, and I was right. We do hurt each other, every day."

"If you want to be a coward then go right ahead. It's not my problem, it's yours." House gave her a tight-lipped smile. He was talking so casually, but he looked mad. His eyebrows were knit close together. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. They didn't need to talk to have an argument.

Cuddy took a deep breath. She stood up. "I'm going to the ladies room." She pushed past the door to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. _Come on, Lisa. This is just House. You deal with him on a daily basis in life or death situations at the hospital. This should be cake. _

She splashed water on her face and walked back out to the bar.

House was gone and his drinks were on her tab. Great. She wasn't even gone that long. She put fifty bucks on the counter and walked out to the parking lot. The bastard. Of course he would go for a quick escape and leave her alone at the bar.

She was still stewing about what a jerk he was when she opened her car door and looked across the parking lot. House was limping towards his motorcycle. Cuddy slammed her door shut and hastily made her way towards him.

"_House." _Cuddy called him_. _He glanced back and groaned, and sped up his pace. Just as she caught up to him, House spun around to face her. Their bodies were close together yet neither one of them made an attempt to increase the distance between themselves.

"What, Cuddy?" His voice was like thunder going through her. He paused. "What do you want to say?" Cuddy didn't know. She didn't say anything. She was mad. She knew almost anything she would say would probably make things worse.

House just stared at her. He laughed cynically and shook his head, now just looking at the ground. He gave another single, sarcastic chuckle and started walking towards his bike again.

"See you at work Monday, Cuddy. This was fun." He said with fake enthusiasm. He pointed at the bar, turned around and kept walking. Cuddy wasn't going to let him go, though.

She called out to him again and kept following him. "House!" He didn't answer. "It doesn't have to be like this." Cuddy knew that the kiss after Joy would mess them up in some way. Yeah, they'd go back to normal soon enough. But what if Cuddy didn't want things to go back to how they were?

"Doesn't it?" He said in that same fake-casual voice. They were standing by his bike.

"I was scared, I pushed you away."

"Not really. You can't push someone away if you never let them in to start with." He snapped his cane into his holster, sat down on the seat, and turned the key on his bike. The engine was loud.

She just looked at him. Maybe he was right. Maybe this is just how things would be between them. Always something there, but rarely acknowledging it. And never acting on it. That's how it had been for twenty years. But then she came across a thought.

_I don't want to go another twenty years pretending I don't feel this way._

She reaches forward and turns the key on his bike and the engine goes silent. He opens his mouth to get mad at Cuddy but she cuts him off. Her hand darted out and grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was fast and passionate at first, with them battling for dominance similarly to their real relationship. But as time passed it slowed down, became deeper. House's hand was on her lower back and the other just under her shoulder blade, holding her close to him.

Cuddy pulled away from him first and looked at him.

"I think the entirety of this week has been a bunch of mixed signals and now I'm just confused." He said after a moment.

"Me too." Cuddy said softly. She placed both of her hands on his chest and tilted her head upwards. House met her half way and kissed her again, this time more subdued. Their lips move past each other's and House slid his tongue into Cuddy's mouth.

Cuddy reached down for his hand to lead him to her car, but he hesitated.

"Are you sure you want this? You'd be insane to want to be with someone like me, considering that you probably don't want this to be a one-night stand."

"I know I am."


	4. Chapter 4: The Threshold

Sorry this took a while. I had a huge writing block with this one.

* * *

_Cuddy reached down for his hand to lead him to her car, but he hesitated. _

_"Are you sure you want this? You'd be insane to want to be with someone like me, considering that you probably don't want this to be a one-night stand."_

_"I know I am."_

[H] [H] [H] [H]

They arrived at his apartment minutes later. The place smelled like House, with old books, scotch, and leather. It smelled how a man should smell. Cuddy loved it.

House was walking behind her with one hand on her hip. He twisted her around to face him and pressed her against the wall in his hallway. The kiss was more than intense, it was fiery.

Cuddy put one of her hands on his neck and used her other to unzip his leather jacket she secretly loved more than she cared to admit. House broke the kiss to shrug it off and to remove his t-shirt as well.

He wasted no time at all connecting his mouth with Cuddy's again, his fingers roaming over her stomach, wanting nothing more than to expose her breasts in that moment. He slid his hand up her sweater and seized her left breast. His mouth latched onto her throat and he made circles with his tongue.

Cuddy moaned into House, and the noise that came from within her made her laugh a little. That was a turn-on she told him about once in college, which he used that night and was using again. She surprised even herself with the sounds she had made. She swept her top over her head because she knew House would love to take a good long look at 'Patty and Selma'. He stepped back and with a smirk on his face he ogled at her chest.

"Let's get these to the bedroom." He said. Cuddy grinned wide and brought her hands up to House's face to kiss him. As they walked to his room with House facing backwards, Cuddy had her fingers busy undoing his belt. They didn't so much as _walk_ to his bed as they did _stumble. _They had better things on their minds than where to put their feet.

House was still trying to kiss her when they reached the threshold of his bedroom. They stopped and looked at each other for a second. Cuddy just gave him a nod to say she _wanted_ this and walked away from him. She was next to his bed when she slid out of her tight skirt and panties House loved so much.

She lied down on his bed in her bra and waited for him to join her. House quickly stepped out of the jeans that were becoming increasingly tight.

Everything she did, every way she moved, turned him on more and more. One of her hands was behind her head as she watched House.

"House, come on. Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?" She teased. House was standing there, just looking at her. Of course he was probably lost in his own thoughts. He instantly snapped out of it and walked towards the bed.

He wasn't waiting any longer.

He kneeled down on the bed and bent over Cuddy, leaning down to lightly press his lips to hers. Cuddy grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. With Cuddy distracted, he raised her just enough to slide a hand under her lower back, unnoticeable to her. Out of nowhere, he lifted her up and flipped her over so she was on top. House was now lying on his back with Cuddy straddling his stomach. The transition was somewhat messy; House smirked at her shocked yet amused face.

He snaked around her back and expertly unhooked her bra with one hand.

"There you two are. Haven't seen you guys in a while." He said, his hands on her breasts and his thumbs rubbing her nipples in circles.

"Don't talk to my boobs like they can hear you!"

"Shhhh, you'll hurt their feelings."

He pried his eyes away from her chest long enough to catch her eye. He noticed something different about Cuddy. She looked happy. The only way he could describe it was that it was genuine.

And it scared the crap out of him.

But he just brushed it off. He heard Cuddy's voice, a little raspy, say, "Take off your boxers."

"This isn't work, you don't get to boss me around here." He sarcastically added, "You're just lucky that happens to be something I already want to do." He lifted his hips, and with the help of Cuddy, successfully kicked them to the ground.

Cuddy slid down his body so she was resting, very carefully, on his thighs. House's dick was already hard, and it was just a waiting game for Little Greg.

She wrapped her fingers around his shaft, making House take in a sharp breath. Pumping him slowly had House feeling so good and at the same time so tortured. The torture wasn't exactly bad, though.

She leaned down to kiss him once more, and his prick poked her stomach. House couldn't take it anymore. He had a beautiful woman straddling him and touching him all over, and he needed a release soon.

House grasped her hips with one hand and guided himself inside her with the other. Cuddy's hands were planted firmly on his shoulders as she dug her nails into his skin. He was big, and she hissed as she tried to accommodate him.

_Just how I remember it,_ Cuddy thought.

House leaned into Cuddy, his forehead resting in the crook of her neck. She couldn't help but notice it fit perfect, but the thought was ripped from her mind when House shifted under her. It felt so good.

She was grinding against him now. House threw his head back in pleasure. Cuddy was filled completely with House but the burning sensation between her legs was growing. She wanted more. She started going faster.

House dipped his head and latched his mouth on her nipple. Cuddy had no control over the moans it elicited.

By now they were both breathing hard. Cuddy especially. House was becoming increasing close to coming.

"Cuddy." He said.

"Hm?"

"I'm… about to-" he cut himself off with a groan when she rolled her hips.

"It's okay." She said with short breaths.

House closed his eyes. He wanted to focus on what he was feeling in this moment. For all he knew, this could only come in twenty-some year intervals.

Cuddy was really working him, trying to get him over the edge. She was close herself.

In seconds he exploded inside her. The sensation was too much and she was a goner. Cuddy rolled off House and was lying next to him in his bed. And she was suddenly aware of how exposed she was. Physically and emotionally, that is.

"So, er, what do we do now?" Cuddy asked unsurely.

House breathed a sigh that had a sense of finality to it.

* * *

Reviews are love! Even if they aren't nice. This was tough for me so if I get reviews that are negative I won't be surprised.


	5. Chapter 5: A Quick Fuck

_"So, er, what do we do now?" Cuddy asked unsurely._

_House breathed a sigh that had a sense of finality to it._

[H] [H] [H] [H]

It was 11:00pm and Cuddy didn't know what to say to House.

He stood up, butt-naked, and walked over to his dresser and dug through to find a shirt. It wasn't for him though. "You want something to wear?" He questioned her. He grabbed one anyway without waiting for an answer and tossed it over to the bed, because he knew Cuddy. He knew she would feel exposed.

It was a white shirt with a yellow smiley face.

He pulled out a pair of sweatpants for himself and stepped into them.

"Thanks." She muttered. Cuddy's hair was messy, and she had on just an old t-shirt and panties. House couldn't help but notice it was hot. House looked no different on the outside than any other day but his mind was running a mile a minute. For one,_ Cuddy _was half naked in his bed. He turned around and threw a pair of sweatpants with strings around the waist towards her while he was at it.

Neither of them knew where to go from here. Cuddy _was_ his boss, but when did he ever start caring about that?

She continued, "So, am I spending the night here or…?" She trailed of midsentence. Shit. That was a relationship-defining question in disguise. If she stays here its official something serious. If she leaves without actually defining the relationship it could be considered a one-night stand still.

But he'd already asked her if she was sure if she wanted this, because it was likely it wouldn't be just a one-night stand. What if this did go somewhere? He'd said that was what he wanted, but did he really now that it was happening? He wasn't sure.

"I think we both need our space to mull things over after this." What was he saying? When had he ever used the term "mull things over"? This really was throwing him off. He met Cuddy's eyes and she did look noticeably crestfallen but shook it off with a tired grin.

"Okay, sounds good to me." She stood up. "I guess I'm stealing your clothes for the moment then." She grabbed her pink sweater and her tight skirt that she loathed on stressed out days like today, when all she wanted was to be comfortable while she worked. It was one of the tragedies of being Dean.

As they made their way to the door, Cuddy turned around. "See you at work Monday?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It was so soft but it was powerful in a way that can't be described. Kissing Cuddy was like kissing an angel and a demon at once. Like a kiss you see in movie, that builds and builds and leaves them both just wondering. And every single kiss she gave House felt special.

"Alright then." She left his apartment and House shut the door behind her.

He didn't move though. He was standing three feet away from his door for minutes after she left_. Hmm,_ he thought. He was literally processing everything that had happened with a small mental sigh. And then he went to pour himself a scotch, even though he'd had three at the bar.

He flopped down on the couch and put his feet up onto his coffee table. And he thought for a very long time.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

Throughout the weekend, neither made any attempt to contact the other. That was very much expected, to be honest.

But when Monday did come about, House avoided Cuddy. There was no barging into her office, no big arguments over risky procedures, he didn't even come by her office to gloat in some form or another about sleeping with Cuddy.

House was scheduled for clinic duty and didn't show up. This in itself wasn't abnormal, but Cuddy still went to look for him. There was only one other doctor scheduled and the waiting room was packed. They couldn't handle this alone.

And so she checked his usual spots. He wasn't in his office. He wasn't in Wilson's either. She looked in the coma ward to see if he was stealing yet another patient's lunch. He wasn't.

She wasted time walking to different spots of the hospital, the morgue, she even tried pediatrics. All she could think about was how he was so getting doubled hours next week for this. She passed the lab when she saw House's team. She did a double take and took two steps back. He was in there with them while they were running tests.

She mentally kicked herself for not checking here earlier, even if he wasn't with the team she could have asked them about his whereabouts.

She sighed and pushed the door open as she walked in. House tilted his head back and groaned that his hiding place had been discovered. "Where have you been? You have clinic duty, House." She questioned him.

"Did I? Must have slipped my mind."

"I'm sure. Get your ass down there and do your job, or I'm doubling next weeks' hours." Surprisingly, he stood up without a word and left. They walked down the hall together in silence. They didn't say anything at all till they got to the lobby.

"If this is about the other night, just because we slept together doesn't mean you get free reign to do whatever you want." She said in a hushed tone.

"Oh, don't worry, Cuddy. This isn't about that. The other night, that meant nothing." He said, sounding remiss.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? And was he really doing this here, at the hospital?

"What do you mean?" Cuddy said. Her eyebrows were knit together in confusion and hurt. Suddenly House stopped walking. Cuddy stopped with him.

"I mean that was nothing more than a quick fuck to me." He was staring at her, completely cold. "So don't get it in your head it was anything more." He tried to keep walking but Cuddy stayed in the same spot.

She didn't understand. "You wouldn't, you said that-" He spun back around, and she could see he was mad.

"Wouldn't what? Wouldn't say _anything_ just to get into the bosses pants?" He exclaimed loudly. The clinic got quiet except for a few patients who didn't know House of Cuddy. But all the nurses and doctors, they were sure to pay attention.

His tone was harsh. "Because to me, that sounds _exactly_ like something I would do, wouldn't you say?"

Cuddy was humiliated. Her staff was whispering to each other what they had just heard, and Cuddy had no doubt in her mind everyone in the hospital would know by lunch. She could imagine it now. _What a scandal! The Dean and the Head of Diagnostics having a fling. _

She had tears in her eyes but she didn't dare let one drop.

"Screw you." She said.

"You already did." He said with malice.

And with that he picked up a blue folder. "Gretchen Spears." He called out. There was a small 'here' from the other side of the room. "Follow me to exam room one."

Cuddy stood in the middle of the room alone, everyone looking at her and passing the gossip around. She retreated to her office and closed her blinds, embarrassed beyond anything she had ever felt.

* * *

Nothing was ever smooth sailing for them anyways. Here's the next chapter, sorry if the chapter title was deceiving! Thanks for reading, I would love reviews.


	6. Chapter 6: These Worries

__Okay, well I was in a rut and a song really inspired me to keep going, so the lyrics will be a part of this chapter and maybe some of the next ones. It's probably weird to just start making this a song fic halfway through but too bad. The song is called "These Worries" by KiD CuDi. Thank you for all your reviews! I love them all.

* * *

_These worries are heavy, they rest on my shoulders_

The rest of the day she was so sluggish. Her shoulders were heavy, and as she gave a tour of the hospital earlier in the day she found it painful to smile. She could feel eyes on her, literally feel them.

Cuddy could imagine what people had said, and certainly all the people claiming not to be surprised.

She walked through the halls of her hospital and heard someone mutter behind her obviously gossiping, "Yeah. Apparently this morning, House was yelling something about getting into her panties. One of the nurses said Cuddy looked like she was ready to cry."

Cuddy kept walking though, pretending not to hear.

_My body won't let me fall victim no more_

She was genuinely sad. For the first time, she could not find it in herself to be mad. Earlier she could scream, she could yell at the top of her lungs, she could have even strangled House.

But all the disappointment she felt towards herself for letting this happen left no room for anger. Hell, she was still upset towards House, but she couldn't blame anyone but herself. Because she had _predicted_ this from the start.

Lisa Cuddy had never had luck with men. No doubt her mother tuned into this greatly. They had all started out as great guys, but she could never feel _it, _that bubbling sense of happiness, that spark that made her feel infinite.

She knew she wasn't feeling it_, _because she felt it every day she was at work. Every time House would argue with her in her office or point out how her ass looked, she felt it.

He may not have given her a sense of happiness when he pissed her off by not doing clinic duty but at the end of the day she knew that she lived for every bit of it. He made her day fun, he made her day hell.

But he made her day.

So here she was a few days back, thinking _'Maybe I should give it a try. Maybe he won't be so bad. Maybe I could be happy.'_

None of her ideas had ever backfired faster. She was humiliated. People wouldn't have the same respect for her that they used to. She should have just ignored the 'it' and accepted the fact that she wasn't meant to have love in her life.

But as she was walking she heard someone whisper something almost unintelligible, but she could make out the word 'slut'. She halted and turned around with a stone cold expression. Cuddy was not going to take being called a slut in her own hospital.

_Life is like that, beat me up and I'll fight right back_

"If anybody has anything they'd like to say to me, they can say it to my goddamn face." She said. She looked around the second floor lobby. Everyone was quiet, a few refusing to look at her out of guilt. "If not, at least have the courtesy to wait till I clear the room to continue your gossip."

Cuddy was on her way to pediatrics at the time but she turned around and walked straight back to her office. She picked up her wool coat, her scarf and purse, and she left.

As she walked out of her office she told her assistant to call her if anything went wrong but that she needed the rest of the day off.

She saw House out of the corner of her eye, exiting the elevator. She pushed through the front doors, made her way through the parking lot and to her car, and high-tailed it home.

_Poof poof be gone, I see the devil linger on_

[H] [H] [H] [H]

That night House sat at home with a drink in his hand and his ass on the couch.

_Yeah the crazy the wizard, so much whiskey all in my liver_

Today he saw Cuddy leave hours before her usual. Almost at lunch. She probably got tired of hearing everything people had to say. House heard it too as he walked down the halls of the hospital. Most of it was directed towards Cuddy, but he did hear comments coming towards him.

People were a lot more direct towards him though, because everyone hated him and he wasn't their boss to start with.

One male nurse tried to give him a high five but all House did was hit him in the shin with his cane. This was going further than he wanted it to go, but now it was out that it was out there he couldn't do anything about it.

He took a huge gulp, finishing off his glass. It burned.

_I really like the punch it delivers_

_Makes me warm while I high five sinners_

He limped over to his piano and sat down. Before he could lay a finger on it though, he heard knocking at his door. He groaned inwardly, not wanting to stand up.

The obnoxious knocking continued, and by now he was sure it was Wilson. The pounding stopped and moments later he heard his suspicions be confirmed as he heard Wilson call out.

"_House_."

He sighed and stood up. His cane was left over in the kitchen so he put his right hand on his leg and walked with faltering steps to the door.

He let a very furious Wilson in to his apartment, grudgingly at that. He knew it would be for a lecture.

"What the hell, House. You cann_ot_ go around the hospital claiming all these insane fantasies you have are true!" He exclaimed. House opened his mouth but Wilson kept going. "I'm serious, this is Cuddy's image you're messing with here. Whatever argument you had with her was no reason to spread a lie about sleeping with her."

House cleared his throat. "Wilson."

"You really crossed a line this time."

"Wilson."

"What?" He said angrily.

"I slept with Cuddy."

"_What_? When?" He sputtered. He was obviously taken off guard by this. Of course he would assume House had made it up, he though everyone in the hospital was just being gullible.

"Friday." House replied. He walked into his kitchen, poured a second glass of whiskey and refilled his own. He turned around and Wilson was standing in the spot. He was shell shocked.

"Um. Well then." House held a drink out to Wilson. He took it but didn't drink it. "That's just… not what I was expecting to hear." His eyebrows were knit together.

House just nodded and walked to sit down on his couch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wilson asked, finally deciding to sit with House. He sipped on his whiskey. "Holy crap that's strong." He added.

"You never asked."

"Do you just expect me to know these things?"

House shrugged.

"Well you really screwed up this time, I'll tell you that. What you said in the clinic spread through like wildfire, everyone knows. I don't think everybody thinks it's true but some people would say it's no surprise if you did."

House pondered this. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"You may have ruined her image, and she worked her ass off to get where she is. I'll be surprised if she does, House."

Together they sat in silence.

"Wilson," he said taking the whiskey from his hand, "it's time for you to go now. See you tomorrow."

"You're kicking me out?"

"Yep, now hurry up and lock the door on your way out."

He finished off Wilson's drink and his own. He was smashed right now. All his demons invaded his mind. Maybe this wasn't going to blow over like he thought it was.

He tossed his depressed-as-hell body into bed and fell asleep dreaming.

_All alone trying to hide from the shadows_

_Ain't no use, it seems everywhere they follow_

* * *

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. Nothing big happened in this chapter but it's something, right?


	7. Chapter 7: All Along

Hey there! I feel pretty good about this chapter. It may be OOC in the eyes of some, but throughout the series House has gotten fluffy from time to time. I'm just having a lot of fun with this story. The song that inspired this chapter is "All Along" by Kid Cudi, again. Even if it's not the kind of music you listen to you should give it a listen because his music has great messages. Thanks for reading.

* * *

He_ tossed his depressed-as-hell body into bed and fell asleep dreaming._

_When the nights change_

_So do my nightmares too_

_I dream reality is my dream_

[H]

_House walked in through the front doors of his hospital. It wasn't _his_ hospital, but he treated it like it was and he felt like it was. He wouldn't admit it but it was like his second home. It was his place of sanctuary._

_Can't sleep? Find another puzzle. Pain in the leg just unbearable? Annoy Cuddy. Find another puzzle. Rinse, repeat._

_It was the process of his daily life. House walked confidently into Cuddy's office. He took long, sure strides. _

_"Hi, House." She was at her desk, typing away on her laptop. Her face lit up and House could see she was genuinely happy to see him. "I'll be free to go to lunch as soon as I send out this email. There's a board meeting tomorrow."_

_House sat on her couch and fiddled with her picture frame on the end table. She breathed a sigh and shut her laptop with a click._

_"You have no idea how much I have been dying to get out of here." She rounded the table and walked towards House, who stood up to meet her. _

_House kissed Cuddy softly on the lips._

_She pulled away and grinned up at him. House smiled back, but it was skeptical. "What?" He asked._

_"Nothing." She said, smiling. Cuddy intertwined her fingers with his as they left his office to go out to eat together. _

_They walked through the lobby of their hospital holding hands like it was nobody's business. _

_For once they were both completely content with their lives._

_House's limp was nonexistent._

_Suddenly everything around the two of them disappeared and House no longer felt Cuddy's hand wrapped securely with his own. House was on his hands and knees, keeled over with pain. His eyes were squeezed tight. Everything around him was dark._

_He breathed heavily and managed to find the strength to look up. It was just him and Cuddy. Cuddy was looking at him with eyes filled to the brim with tears._

_She looked at him with eyes filled with sorrow and regret. And it killed him that he put that there._

_"Cuddy…" He breathed. But the sight of her just weakened him further. He tried to hoist himself up but collapsed under his own pain. She turned around and walked away from him, fading into nothing._

[H] [H] [H] [H]

House woke up with a strangled cry. Pain was shooting through his thigh. His own eyes were moist, but whether it was from his dream or his pain, he couldn't say.

He was hyperventilating. He pushed the ball of his hand into his leg trying to relax it but it wouldn't work. The pain was blinding, on a scale of 1-10 it was an 8.

His shirt was soaked with sweat and his hair was wet and matted down. He grunted and tried to hold back but he let out a sob. He felt pathetic. He was pathetic.

He threw his hand onto his nightstand searching desperately for his vicodin. It was nowhere to be seen. House tried to lift himself up and staggered to his bathroom. He nearly fell when he tried to put weight on his right leg but caught himself with the doorframe.

His found a bottle quickly and swallowed three pills. He had his hands on either side of his sink and was staring at his reflection.

_I'm addicted to highs_

_Would you like to know why?_

House's eyes were shallow and red around the edges. His cheekbones were sunken in with a look of defeat.

His dream had showed him what he had always wanted. He was with Cuddy. He was happy. He was pain-free.

House did want those things. He knew he couldn't have them, though, and wishing for things you can't have will drive you insane.

House was teetering close to the edge as it was. But there was a voice in the back of his head that said "_You could have those things, you know. Maybe you'll never be pain-free, but you could be happy. That's what you've always wanted, isn't it?"_

He thought about the song he liked to joke about with Cuddy. He said out loud, "You can't always get what you want."

He thought about his dream still, limping around his apartment idly. House didn't want Cuddy to disappear from his life and he didn't want to cause her pain anymore. He thought she should know that.

His looked at a clock and read the time. 4:00am. He didn't bother changing out of his soaked gray t shirt or his striped pajama pants.

He just grabbed his keys and left.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

Cuddy was wide awake. She just could not sleep. For one, she was worrying about her hospital. It was her baby, it depended on her as she depended on it.

She was also worried about the reactions to her leaving midday. She hoped everything would disappear over time and people would just forget.

She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. 4:10am. Perfect. She should be getting up at 5:00. There was no point in laying here with eyes wide open like she had all night. Cuddy laid her hand on the pillow next to her, and slowly slid it down, feeling the sheets with her fingertips. It made her feel empty that her bed felt empty.

That was yet another secret about Doctor Lisa Cuddy. She hated sleeping alone.

She heard a distinct sound of knocking on her door. She recognized the sound of wood-on-wood and realized it was House without a seconds' hesitation.

Cuddy threw her sheets off her body and walked slowly to the door. She would take her sweet time if she damn well pleased.

She opened the door and there House was, looking like absolute shit. His face looked so much older, his t-shirt had a V shaped sweat stain on the front and his hair was stuck to his face.

"House? Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything back. He hadn't thought about what he was going to say on the drive over at all.

"You look like crap." He said.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. "If you came here just to tell me that then you can leave. I have to get up in forty-five minutes."

"Looks to me like you've already been up for some time now."

He was right though, she looked exhausted. Her eyes showed her worry.

"I didn't come here just to say that." He said. "I came to say. . . I'm sorry."

"Okay. Well, thanks then. See you tomorrow." She tried to shut the door but he put his cane in the gap.

"Cuddy, I mean it. I didn't plan on saying any of that, it just came out. I was feeling like, like I couldn't control the situation. It freaked me out, and I panicked."

She opened the door again but she put her arm on the door frame so he couldn't come in. "House, you don't have to apologize. We both know you have to stir up trouble to be happy. I should have seen that earlier."

"No, I did it _because_ I was happy, and I didn't know what to do with it."

"Next time just say so. You always deal with things in extremes, you know that?" She muttered.

"I just-" he sighed. "I don't want. . ." He couldn't finish his sentence. That was rare for someone like House.

"I don't want to cause you pain anymore." Cuddy noticed how sincere he looked. It was odd.

"House. . ." They were both quiet for a long time.

Cuddy understood what House was trying to do, she did, but she had no clue how to answer. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. They were looking at each other and that's all they needed to do.

Cuddy had forgiven House. That much was obvious by the way she looked at him. And as she studied his eyes she thought about how she'd never seen them in this much detail before. They were mesmerizing.

She snapped out of it when he started talking.

"I mean, is there ever going to be a chance of us. . .?" He trailed off.

Cuddy splayed a sad smile on her face and shook her head. "No. I'm sorry."

He just nodded. It wasn't the answer he wanted to hear in the slightest but it was the answer he expected.

Cuddy stretched her arm up to his face to touch his jaw. She then leaned forward and placed a feather-light kiss on his stubbled cheek.

House nodded at her again and turned to leave. He started to walk but stopped.

"Cuddy."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." He said.

He got in his car and left.

* * *

I recently have been going through a very tough time between my mother losing her job and a childhood friend of mine dying. I know people probably don't care about this fic but I just wanted to say I appreciate every review you leave and that you're even taking the time to read this at all.


	8. Chapter 8: Quiet

bere: I read all your reviews! They are all great and I really enjoy seeing them each chapter. Thanks for the condolence, and my mom figured something out :)

Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, and for all the well-wishes everybody gave. Things are looking up, they really are. Anyways, if this is too short I sincerely apologize. I just wanted to get everything established for where the story line will be headed. I expect this fic to have 15+ chapters. Anyways, here's the next installment!

* * *

_Two months later_

[H] [H] [H] [H]

House has been gone for a little over a month.

He's been at Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital. Detoxing for good this time is what Cuddy heard. She really hadn't recieved any details at all. All she knew was he acted strange for a week and then Wilson told her that's where he would be.

His departure was completely out of the blue.

Cuddy didn't know how long he would be gone or if he was coming back. She desperately wanted him to come back.

There was no one else who would challenge her the way he did. When other employees didn't like her decision, they would say something. But as soon as Cuddy said something back they would back down. They do what they should as employees, and it wouldn't be the same anyways.

Surprisingly, she _missed_ it when House would refuse to back down.

People who knew House would always say, "I bet it's nice not having House around anymore, right? It must be so quiet."

Before he ever left Cuddy would have said that a quiet day without House would be nice, but now she would do anything for the door to burst open and to have a scream match with him.

The saying "You don't know how good you have it until it's gone" seemed to apply to her more and more every day. They may not have always had a _good_ something, definitely not, but House and Cuddy definitely had a something. And her days were empty without her something.

The weeks after when House came to her house at four in the morning things were sort of weird. He still asked for crazy procedures and she still said no, but it wasn't the same as they had before. Their exchanges were business-like.

She had been missing House long before he left.

But when he was _gone_-gone, it was different. She came home from a long day of work and she would put on a certain white t-shirt with a yellow smiley face and a very baggy pair of sweatpants. At first it was consciously, she was reminiscing. But when she had to deal with an especially stuck-up donor or a large lawsuit, without thinking she would just pull them on and sleep like a baby.

Cuddy had been having trouble sleeping as of late.

Well, technically she's had trouble sleeping all her life. It was just worse recently, and falling asleep knowing she had some sort of connection to the man with all the answers eased her mind. House was with her in a very minute way but Cuddy took what she could get.

Sometimes when she lay in her bed, she wondered where he was and what he was doing, and who he was annoying. Sometimes she wondered what pain he was feeling at that exact moment, or if he was sound asleep already. Or if he ever slept soundly at all.

These and more were the things she thought about when she missed him most. A month was a long time for people who knew each other for twenty years and saw each other every day at work. Not to mention that they slept together.

Cuddy missed House, but when people who knew House asked her if she was enjoying the quiet, or if it was nice not having him around, she would reply with, "You have no idea!", and laugh with them. But it was not true.

The thing that she really got stuck on, the thing that really tore her to shreds, was what House was going to say before he left her house that night. She should have stopped him and insisted he tell her.

He turned around to say something, and it had to have been important. People always save the most important things for last. Sadly he didn't say the important thing he had to say. Cuddy wished he had terribly.

So it had become her routine. She saved House's clothes for lonely nights.

But before long she stopped having lonely nights and the pajama's stayed tucked at the bottom of her drawer.

* * *

Reviews are love, brother. Also, does the song "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong make anyone else really sad? I feel like it should make me happy but it depresses the hell outta me. And I listen to it constantly anyways. See you guys!


	9. Chapter 9: Who is he?

I was stuck on this one for a while. I'm really happy with it though! I wrote a few chapters ahead of this so I needed to get this out before I continued with the story. Thanks for reading, PLEASE review.

-Tiff

* * *

House's detox was painful. He was nauseous and his entire body burned. He woke up dizzy and disoriented in a white room.

He was beyond humiliation. He had to be given a sponge bath. Someone else had to wipe the vomit off his mouth for him when he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

When it was over all he wanted was to go back to his apartment, his hospital, his life. He had had enough. He limped through the psychiatric hospital wanting nothing more than to just go.

In the end, he was there was two months. His doctor was threatening not to sign off for him to get his medical license. He was basically being held hostage there.

It really was annoying. When he tried to leave his doctor said to him, "I suggest you stay. You have major depression."

He sarcastically replied with, "Well that's not going to cheer me up, is it?"

He screwed with all the other patients fears and anxieties, threatened blackmail, and did all he could to turn the place upside down.

But Nolan met him blow for blow. He'll admit some of it was fun. House just wanted his license back. At first that was all he wanted, but after he spent time there he realized he wanted something else, too.

He wanted to get better. He wanted to be happy. Maybe it would work this time.

While he was at the hospital he tried to avoid thinking about Cuddy. He surprisingly kept himself pretty busy with crazy schemes he had with his bipolar roommate and trying to figure out the puzzle of a woman who hadn't talked for ten years.

House's hair was buzzed shorter and his beard was darker with grays. Let's just say it was a long 6 weeks.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

When he finally got out he didn't know what to do with himself. He sat in the back of that bus and just smirked, because he made it.

He would be living with Wilson from here on out. Nolan didn't think he should be living alone after detoxing. Old environments provoke old habits. House was sure he could have fun with that anyways. Wilson could be a real sucker sometimes.

House decided to pay the hospital a visit. Get things from his office, see the team, maybe even see Cuddy if he got the chance.

He didn't know himself whether or not he wanted to come back. He was afraid without his puzzles he would fall apart. He was also afraid that with his puzzles everything that happened at Mayfield would be a waste, because he would go back to the pills. He needed the puzzles. But he also couldn't go back to the hallucinations again. House couldn't deal with seeing Amber, hearing her, and feeling the guilt over and over for what happened to her.

House hated to acknowledge his own guilt. He avoided it all costs. If he refused to acknowledge his conscience, it couldn't eat away at him and he could do whatever he wanted.

When he arrived at the hospital he noticed the little things that had changed. It had been months, after all.

There was a new painting in the lobby. Another nurse was hired in ortho. As he passed Cuddy's office he glanced in the window. He had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was.

Cuddy was sitting at her desk, and next to her was a man bent over, giving her a kiss. That was definitely something new.

House felt a surge of jealously. Who did that guy think he was? Instantly he sped up his gimp pace and made a bee-line for the double doors leading to her office. Before he could make it, he felt someone grasp his shoulders and redirect him. He tried to shrug them off but he was being dragged backwards.

Frustratingly, he kept tripping over his own feet. He looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Wilson.

"Let me go."

"What are you even doing here, House?"

"Let me _go_."

"House, you'd be insane to think I would just let you barge in there right now." Wilson muttered. He turned House around and continued to escort him away with hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, I am deeply offended. Crazy jokes directed towards your _friend_, especially when he's fresh out the asylum. And you of all people, Wilson."

Wilson guided him to the elevator and clicked the button to head upstairs. He just _really_ wanted to get House off the main floor. When the elevator doors shut he took his right hand off House's shoulder out of fear of losing it.

"Who was that guy?" He asked. He was seeing red but slowly coming down from it.

"Cuddy's been seeing someone lately."

"_Who_."

"I'm not telling you his name, you'll ruin this for her." He said. It was true, House had past of ruining dates for Cuddy. He sincerely hoped this was just a new date and not something serious.

"Come on, Wilson." House said. "Give me something here."

The doors rolled open.

House was furious. He and Cuddy had never truly been together, but he still felt betrayed. Coming back from the psychiatric hospital for the first time and the first thing he sees is some guy kissing the woman he's chased for years.

He walked from the elevator to his office. It was completely untouched aside from the covers on all the furniture. He didn't take any of them off, though. He just looked at it all. He was beginning to think maybe coming back wasn't such a great idea. He could feel the pull of his old ways already.

House could hear the clicking of heels against the hard floors of the hospital. He listened to them as they approached. He didn't glance back to see who it was because he knew it was Cuddy.

"House. I didn't know you were back, or even out of the…"

"Loony bin?" He suggested.

She crossed her arms. "I was going to say psychiatric hospital, but yeah."

House just tapped the rubber end of his cane on the floor a few times and nodded.

"How have you been?" She asked. She talked like she was stepping through a minefield.

He didn't answer her. He wasn't even sure she really cared.

"Who was the guy in your office today?"

Cuddy looked completely taken by surprise. "What do you mean?" She had one eyebrow raised but she had a pretty clear idea about who he meant.

"I saw some guy kissing you when I walked by your office today."

"Oh, um, yeah." This whole encounter with House was incredibly awkward. "Sorry you had to see that, I had no clue you would be in the hospital today."

"I'm sure." House said sarcastically. "Only play with the boy toy when House isn't around. You wouldn't want to upset the delicate flower I've so obviously become." He placed his hand over his heart.

"You know what House, you don't know anything about him."

"I don't need to, he kisses like a loser kid who doesn't know what he's doing. He's not half the man I am." House actually didn't remember much about the kiss, he was so mad and really he just wanted to hit the guy.

"Yeah, and you got all this from a three second kiss."

"It's true, and you know it. He's not the kind of man you want."

"Oh, and what kind of man do I want?"

"Certainly not him. Who is _he_, by the way?" He asked, trying to be sly.

It wasn't working. Cuddy scoffed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, that is why I asked."

"Well, back off. I like him." She said. Cuddy still didn't answer his question. "By the way. . . I missed you." Cuddy backed up two steps, turning around and walked down to the elevator. House realized his anger had partially dissipated. He was still mad but at the same time he was glad to just see her. He would never say so though.

House called out to her, "Don't you want to know if I'm even coming back?" One of the nurses in the lobby gave him at dirty look because he was yelling across the room.

Cuddy just ignored him and kept walking.

* * *

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10: Over

Thank you for any reviews you guys left! I really want to know your thoughts. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

House came back to PPTH after a few weeks. He tried to stay away but whatever hobbies he tried to take up couldn't fill the void his medical mysteries did. They also didn't fill the void vicodin did. The pain in his leg was getting worse and worse. He couldn't sleep at night. Nolan told him he had to find something else.

He cooked like an angel for a while but he became bored as soon as he mastered it. It turned out that was relatively fast. He did get a real kick out of Cecile, though. She was a Chinese woman who came to cook with House.

House convinced Cuddy she could only speak mandarin when she stopped by. Cuddy though she couldn't understand a word of what they were saying. Eventually Cecile told Cuddy to kiss him or leave, in English. It made his day.

For a single case Foreman was technically the new head of diagnostics. House couldn't keep himself from practicing diagnostics and solved his old team's case over the internet. Foreman would probably be embarrassed and angry if he ever knew House had sent the answer that saved his patients life. House even shocked himself when he didn't say anything. Thirteen really did get it, so he didn't bother.

Nolan thought this was good thing. He said if diagnostics made him forget his pain than that was where House should be. He was relieved to hear that, to be honest.

Once he was back at the hospital things went pretty close to back to normal. It still bothered House that Cuddy had a boyfriend and no one would tell him who he was. Apparently Cuddy had him stop visiting her at the hospital after House saw him searching for Cuddy's tonsils with his tongue. Okay, maybe it wasn't quite like that but his jealousy made him exaggerate it all.

Sooner or later he'd have to resort to his own investigation.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

House sat at his desk and tossed his ball against the wall. His patient was on the brink of death and House knew there was no bringing her back. Her disease was incurable. She was a twelve year old little girl named Lila.

Or at least that's what his team told him. He hadn't been down to see her himself.

He wasn't doing her any good by being here at the hospital. Really all they were doing by now was trying to make her comfortable in her last hours. House limped out of his office and down the dark hallway. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wilson's office light was on. He walked in and Wilson was sitting at his desk working away.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I've got paperwork I need to get done." He said.

"Sounds tedious, get one of your minions to do it like I do. You want to get some Chinese takeout and come over?"

"Can't, House. I need to get this done before tomorrow."

"You're no fun. I'm sure mommy won't mind if you come out and play." He said with his bottom lip out.

"I will another time, I just really have to do this."

"Alright, there's a fight Friday night. I'll get it on pay per view." House said. He turned to leave.

Wilson groaned. "I have to go to a gala Friday. It's a benefit for the Oncology department. As Head of Oncology I have to be there."

House eyed Wilson. "Fine. See you tomorrow." He nodded. He slung his blue backpack over his shoulder and walked out of Wilson's office. Just as the door was about to close House turned around and stuck his hand out to stop it.

He poked his head in and asked, "Is Cuddy going?"

"Of course, she's the Dean of the Hospital. Why?" Wilson was skeptical, obviously. House had a look on his face that usually meant trouble.

House shrugged. "Just curious." He said.

"Just curious, my ass. You're up to something."

House just smirked and left.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

Cuddy was swamped as usual. The only thing that kept her going was knowing she would be seeing Dominic tonight. Dominic was a new boyfriend of hers. They had been seeing each other for about a month and one week.

She met him on an online dating service of all places. He turned out to be okay, though. In fact, he was better than she had hoped for.

He was decent looking, too. He had brown eyes that were so dark, and to go with them he had very short black hair. Dominic had a goatee with little grey flecks in it that made Cuddy melt.

She always did have a thing for facial hair.

She was sending an email to all the heads of departments when her phone rang. It was Dominic. She answered, welcoming the break.

"Hi Dominic!" She said. Cuddy leaned back in her chair with a smile.

"Hey Lisa. How's your day so far?" He said. His voice was deep.

"Oh, I have so much work. I can't wait to see you tonight, though. Are we still on for our reservations?"

"That's what I was calling you about. The firm has me working late and I won't be able to make it. I'm sorry." He said. Cuddy was crestfallen but she tried not to let it show in her voice.

"Oh. Um, that's okay. I'll probably just stay late and tie some loose ends with the pediatrics department."

"Are you sure? You sound disappointed. I really am sorry, Lisa." He said.

"Yeah, we'll see each other Friday for the gala anyways. I'm really looking forward to that, more than you know. I'll get to show you off to everyone at the hospital." They both laughed.

"Is that House guy you're always complaining about going?"

Cuddy scoffed. "House wouldn't show up to one of these gala's to save his life. I can't even remember the last time he actually went to one."

Dominic chuckled. "Alright, well I'll pick you up at six Friday. Call me, okay?" He said.

"Absolutely. See you soon."

She hung up the phone and smiled. Cuddy was really happy with how things were going, and the plus side to it all is the fact that House doesn't know about him yet. No crashed dates, no insulting remarks. She realizes that after the gala people at the hospital will know, and in turn House will know.

But it was time she stopped worrying about what he thought about Dominic. She doesn't even know why she cared so much about his opinion. Whatever they had was over. Or at least she thought it was.

* * *

Change is coming soon kiddies.

-Tiff


	11. Chapter 11: At the Gala

The reviews on my last chapter were great, and made me really excited to get this chapter up. They're like canned motivation, so leave one for me!

* * *

It was the night of the gala. Cuddy was primping her hair and makeup. She was always fond of galas, it was a time to dress up and meet new people, or even reconnect with old friends and doctors. This time she wasn't showing up alone, though. It was an exciting feeling. Most of the women showed up with dates, fiancés, and husbands.

She would be one of those women for once. Cuddy was a confident woman and never had a problem with showing up by herself, but she had always had a fantasy of walking in on a man's arm. Almost like he would be showing her off to the people at the party.

Cuddy was happy she was going with Dominic, she really was, and she was happy to have him around. She hated to be lonely and sadly that's how she spent most of her life feeling. But the longer they were together the more he started to annoy her.

For one, he treated her like he owned her. Whenever she wanted to do something, Dominic acted like she needed his permission. At first it was small things, like when they went out last Friday he said, "Don't you think that top shows a little too much? Go put on a sweater, babe." She was wearing a simple v neck with jeans. But as time passed he started almost isolating her from her friends. He didn't want her to have anything to do with Wilson, and especially not House. Cuddy hadn't told Dominic about their past but she felt like he could sense it.

Cuddy continued to see the both of them, though Dominic was putting on some act whenever she came home like he was "suffering silently". Well, he would just have to deal with it. Friends are friends, even if House has a completely backward way of showing it.

Sometimes Dominic also acted like her only purpose was to serve his every need. Cuddy was a strong, smart, and very independent woman who was good for plenty more than spending time in the kitchen and folding his laundry.

But when he did these things she thought_, No relationship is perfect. Everybody has to put up with things they don't like about their partner, to make compromises. These are just the things I'll have to put up with._

She added the final touches of eyeliner and mascara. Her feet slid into her satin heels delicately.

She smiled as she lifted her dress and walked out into the living room to see Dominic waiting for her by the door. He was wearing a gray suit and a plain tie. Cuddy's smile immediately dropped.

"You… you didn't rent a tux?" She asked. She was so disappointed. This night was supposed to be perfect. Cuddy asked him to weeks in advance.

"Yeah, didn't think I needed one. It's just a fundraiser." He said.

"It's a gala, you wear tux's to galas. I told you earlier." Her voice showed that she was let down.

The bubbling feeling of excitement she had this morning was fading. Really, she had been elated. Of course she's been to tons of these things but she was hoping this one would be great. Dominic disregarded that with the wave of his hand, like he was saying _no big deal_.

He looked her up and down. "That dress… don't you think it'll draw the wrong kind of attention?"

"No, Dominic. Let it go. This dress is fine." She muttered.

"Don't need to take that tone, I was just pointing it out." It was almost like he wanted to get in a fight. He always pushed things. She grabbed her hand bag and said, "We better get going."

"So what, you're going to ignore what I said?" Cuddy breathed out a long breath.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to respect the fact that I don't want other men ogling at you!"

_Think positive, Lisa. It's just a small bump in the road._ So he didn't want to dress up for her.

"Let's not fight tonight." Cuddy wasn't asking much of him. Why couldn't he just stop?

"Hey, if we fight it won't be because of me."

Cuddy sighed. She grabbed her car keys and turned towards the door. They both got it in the car and drove silently to the hall the gala was being held in.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

House arrived at the gala early. He was wearing a black tuxedo, he went the extra mile with it all. He was uncomfortable but for one night of embarrassing Cuddy he would do it.

His cane was black with silver on the hook. This cane was only used on special occasions. House thought it made him look mysterious.

There was a bar in the corner of the room. Sadly it wasn't an open bar. They don't do that when they're trying to raise money. He limped over and ordered a whiskey to start himself off for the night. He clumsily sat on the bar stool, rubbing his bum leg.

Next to him a woman in a golden dress that went down to her feet sat down. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Doctor Bree Meyer, just started in Radiology." She held out her hand to shake his. He didn't reciprocate. She just dropped her hand and kept talking. "Nice cane. Doctor House, right? I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure you have."

"Most people say you're crazy and reckless. I think those are attractive qualities in a man." House looked at her. She was shamelessly flirting with him.

He gave her a fake smile. "I'm irresistible." He stood up and tried to walk away.

She stopped him and said, "Save a dance for me later?"

"We'll see." He said. And with that he left.

As he walked back towards his table he caught the sight of Cuddy out of the corner of his eyes. House immediately stopped in his tracks.

Cuddy was walking down the stairs with the light from the crystal chandelier illuminating her figure. She had her hand wrapped around the bicep of a man with dark hair, but House blocked him out completely.

Her perfect black hair wasn't quite curly but it wasn't quite straight. It was flawlessly wavy in a way that could make men go crazy.

She had makeup on, but not too much. It was a kind of simple elegance that most women strived for, but Cuddy had captured in way like no other woman could. She had an air of charm and class but at the same time she looked so down to earth.

Her dress was a dark navy blue that cascaded around her and fell gracefully to her feet. It was strapless, exposing her shoulders. It hugged her curves and fell loosely around her in all the right places.

She was stunning.

She walked down the steps slowly with a smile on her face. Everyone in the room was looking at her, admiring her.

House noticed something about her smile though. Something other people wouldn't notice because they did not know Cuddy like House did. She seemed almost resigned. Tired, even, but she hid it well.

She reached the end of the stairs and made her way through the crowd with the dark haired man. House also noticed he was making no attempt to hide the fact that he was pissed off. He also noticed he was wearing a casual suit.

He refocused on Cuddy though. She was radiant. Right in front of her was none other than Greg House. What the hell was he doing here?

"Cuddy, you look… beautiful." House said. She truly was.

Cuddy met his eyes. He was sincere. For a moment she was almost confused. This was House. He didn't say hot, he didn't say she had a "zesty bod", he didn't comment on "Patty and Selma".

He called her beautiful.

And it didn't make sense to her. She searched his face for some clue that he was being sarcastic or trying to screw with her but there was nothing. He meant it.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

House looked at the man.

"So who's this?" He asked. Cuddy could tell by the look on his face that the moment had passed and he was back to his old ways.

"Um, this is my boyfriend, House. His name is Dominic." House really looked like he could care less though. He and Dominic were having a stare-down that was becoming intense. The tension around them was uncomfortable.

Cuddy felt Dominic slide his hand around her waist and leave it resting there, a little low too.

House broke eye contact for a moment to glare at it.

It was a battle of dominance and Dominic had the upper hand because Cuddy was with him.

"Well, nice meeting you, Donald. You kiddies have fun." House said. He met eyes with Cuddy once more before limping off.

Dominic turned to look at Cuddy. "I thought you said he wouldn't be here?"

Cuddy was bewildered at what had just happened.

"I didn't think he would be."

* * *

The gala will take place over two or three chapters, and I'm excited. It's fun to write. Leave me reviews!

-Tiff


	12. Chapter 12: La vie en rose

Here's the next chapter! Tell me all your thoughts.

* * *

_"Well, nice meeting you, Donald. You kiddies have fun." House said. He met eyes with Cuddy once more before limping off._

_Dominic turned to look at Cuddy. "I thought you said he wouldn't be here?"_

_Cuddy was bewildered at what had just happened. _

_"I didn't think he would be."_

[H] [H] [H] [H]

House went to the men's restroom. He had to pee. A plan had to be formed soon, this guy was bad news. The sooner Cuddy knew the better. House felt it the moment he laid eyes on the prick. Cuddy thinks that he finds all these things wrong with the men she dated but to be honest she just picks losers.

She aims lower for god knows why, because she could have any man she wanted. She was out of all those guys' leagues. Cuddy could do ten times better than any man she's had before.

_She could do better than me. _He thought for a moment. She really could. _But I'd still be better than him._

He stood in front of the urinal and emptied his bladder, simultaneously gathering his thoughts. He finished, zipped up, and retucked everything. Tuxedos were just annoying. Stopping by the mirror, he looked at himself. It was almost too perfect. He unstraightened his bowtie slightly to make himself feel better.

House went off to find Wilson. He was already getting himself worked up. That stupid boyfriend of Cuddy's was pissing him off.

He searched everywhere and when he found Wilson he was sitting at a circular table, wearing a black tux himself. With Cuddy and Dominic. Great. He took one of the remaining seats and moved it halfway down the table to squeeze in right between Cuddy and Wilson.

Wilson and Cuddy both looked at him with quizzical expressions. Dominic however seemed to have a rising temper with every step House took already. Obviously he was the jealous type.

"House." He said with a terse and very fake smile.

"Dalton." He nodded, with an innocent expression.

"It's Dominic, actually, House." Cuddy said. She knew he was doing this to screw with him. She gave him the signature what-the-hell-are-you-trying-at look.

"Oh, is it? I am _so_ sorry. You know me, horrible with names." He said. He put his hand on the back of Cuddy's chair. Cuddy raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sure." Dominic muttered. He looked at her like _she_ was doing this on purpose. She may be House's boss but that didn't mean she control what he said.

Cuddy sat there not sure what to do. She was here with Dominic, who was already in a pissy mood, and having a face-off with House. House had his arm relatively close to her but not quite around her. It was obviously bothering him to no end.

House probably picked up that he was a possessive guy and was preying on it.

"House, want to come grab a beer with me up at the bar?" Wilson asked. It sounded more like he was telling him though. He was giving him a look that said _come on._

House decided to go with him to avoid the possibility of being embarrassed in front of the boy toy. They shuffled through the crowd till they got to the bar.

"This better be good, Wilson."

"What do you think you're doing?" He exclaimed. "She's here with him and you're trying to piss him off?"

"Sounds about right." He retorted.

"House, I know this is probably hard to deal with because you probably still have feelings for Cuddy. But getting this guy riled up could end badly and you should stop now before you cross any lines."

"Eh, I don't know this is a little bit fun." House ordered two beers, picked one up and said the bartender, "This one's on Wilson."

Wilson sighed and got his wallet out. House smirked and leaned against the bar. As he did so, the music turned to a slow song and he saw Dominic lead Cuddy out onto the dance floor. His smile quickly dropped for obvious reasons.

Dominic held Cuddy in his arms and they slowly moved to the music. She had her hands resting on his shoulders and a smile on her face. They were talking quietly and by the looks of it, they were apologizing to each other. House couldn't hear what they were saying but Cuddy tilted her head back and they met for a short kiss.

House's expression was bitter for a moment before he looked across the bar and spotted Bree Meyer. He put his beer down on the bar, hooked his cane on Wilson's wrist and walked towards her.

Wilson called out, "What are you doing?"

House ignored him.

He reached out his hand as he approached her and said, "You wanted a dance, right?"

She smiled up at him and put her hand on his. "Why, yes I do." House escorted her to the dance floor as well, directly behind Dominic so Cuddy had a perfect view of them.

House knew this was going to have to be a good show.

[H] [H] [H] [H]

Cuddy was slow dancing with Dominic. He wasn't a very good dancer, though. He'd stepped on her toes twice already and he seemed preoccupied with something else. That left Cuddy with eyes wandering around the room.

Till she noticed House. With the new doctor from radiology. He had her by the hand as they walked slowly to find an open space to dance together.

_No big deal. House can dance with whoever he wants. This is a gala, that's what people do._

He took her waist and pulled her towards him. They moved together to the slowness of the song.

They were close enough together that their cheeks were almost touching. He moved his hands slowly down to rest just above her ass, but not to close. She giggled into his ear. House glanced up at Cuddy quickly, then returned his attentions to Bree.

_He's really turning on the charm for this doctor._

House and Bree stepped in a circle slowly, almost sensually. Cuddy could see that Meyer's eyes were closed as she danced with the handsome doctor.

House leaned in a little further and whispered something in her ear, with the twinge of a smile barely at the corner of his lips. His mouth moved slowly and sensually by her ear.

Okay, so Cuddy was a little jealous.

Cuddy wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to the man she came her with, the man she was dating. She was all but standing there watching House with another woman, holding her, touching her, romantically swaying to a song about love. All the things she's dreamt of and more.

House was wearing a tux too. A black one with the cummerbund that wraps around his waist. It was cute that he was dressing up just for this, and it was cute that his bowtie was a tad off center.

Okay. So she was very jealous.

The song ended and House whispered something in her ear once more and walked away from her. He walked straight towards Cuddy and Dominic. They were still moving even though it was silent. Not because they were lost in each other, but because neither of them were paying attention to the dance. Neither of them really cared at this point.

The beginning of the next song was playing, a poetic song by none other than Louis Armstrong. "Damien, do you mind if I take this dance with Cuddy?"

"Actually, I do mind." He replied. "And it's Dominic."

Cuddy separated herself from him. "If I give him one dance he's bound to leave us alone then."

"Whatever, I'll be at our table." He said. He turned to go but Cuddy put her hand on his bicep and brought him in for a deep kiss. It lasted longer than it should have. It wasn't obscene by any means but it was certainly deliberate. House looked crossly at them and rolled his eyes. They broke apart and Dominic looked at House as he walked away. Two could play at this game.

Cuddy recognized the song "La vie en Rose" by Armstrong.

House stepped closer to Cuddy. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same." Cuddy said she placed her arms around his neck, and their bodies were close.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He said smugly.

"The new doctor in radiology? You were all over her."

"I was just welcoming her to the hospital. I didn't realize you were paying so much attention." He looked at her mockingly. Cuddy chuckled.

"I wasn't, you were practically groping her in front of me." Cuddy said.

"I would do no such thing."

They fell into a silence as they listened to the lyrics. Both of them just wanted to soak in the feeling the other gave to them.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

House reached behind his neck and took Cuddy's right hand in to his. He held their hands together and brought them down to press them against his chest. Cuddy could feel his heartbeat. They rocked together in perfect sync to the slowness of the song. Their bodies were the closest they had been to each other since the night they slept together.

She realized she missed the feeling of him. They stepped together to the beauty of the song and to try to make this dance last.

Cuddy leaned her head onto his shoulder and let it rest there.

This was probably the nicest moment she had ever had with House. She cleared her throat and said, "I still have those sweatpants. And the smiley faced t-shirt."

He looked down at her. "You do?" Cuddy had surprised him with that one.

She nodded against him. "I would sleep in them when you were at the hospital. When I got lonely."

He pulled her a little closer.

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

"After I left, everything cooled down about the argument in the lobby right?"

"Yeah. Eventually everything blows over. Actually it really was only contained to that week. After the excitement of anything dies down people stop caring."

House wished he had never said that in the halls regardless. Maybe if he hadn't Cuddy wouldn't be with Doofus and he would be the one making sure she wasn't lonely. Their bodies moved perfectly together. He felt pain in his thigh steadily increasing but he would endure it for this time with her.

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

"Cuddy, look, I know that before I asked you if we ever had a chance at trying again and you said no." House continued, "But what if back them the timing was wrong?"

_And when you speak_

_Angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seem_

_To turn into love songs_

Cuddy stayed silent. She thought about that night, and she remembered he had an important thing.

"House?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your important thing?" she asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That night, when you came to my house all sweaty and looking like hell. Before you left, you turned around to say something but you never got it out and you said 'never mind'. People save important things for last, so when I think about it I refer to it as the important thing." She chuckled.

"Oh. That." He shook his head. "I didn't say it for a reason. I would have sounded like an idiot and a moron."

"I don't think you're capable of sounding like a moron. Please, tell me."

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be la vie en rose_

Out of thin air Dominic was by their sides, grabbing Cuddy's arm and pulling her out of House's grasp.

"Ow, Dominic, what are you-" but he cut her off.

"You guys are getting pretty close, huh? I told you I didn't want you around him Lisa."

"Dominic, please, you're hurting my arm." She pleaded.

"You're an embarrassment! I showed up with you and you're acting like you're with another man." He contended. "Have you been screwing this guy?"

Cuddy's face was line with worry. The grip on her arm was tightening.

"Don't." House growled. He put his hands on Dominic's shoulders and pushed him back. People around them turned around to see what the commotion was all about.

Dominic came back seeing red.

He threw a punch in House's direction, and without his cane he was a sitting duck. He tried to step out of the way but his leg was already close to giving out from the dancing. He took the blow in his left eye and the whole left side of his face and fell backwards.

He was disorientated for a moment. Dominic's fist caught him in his temple. He blinked a few times before he felt Wilson at his side.

"I told you not to push him, House."

"I didn't. I just danced with Cuddy." He said, his hand covering the left side of his face.

"I think that counts." Wilson muttered. House tried to get to his feet, completely ignoring Wilson.

"Where did Cuddy go?"

"Bathroom, I think. She was probably embarrassed and high-tailed it out of here." Wilson answered. He handed House his cane after he was back on his feet.

"The jerk was hurting her, he was grabbing her arm too tight."

His eyebrow was split a little but it wasn't that bad so he just ignored it. House limped down through the people all looking at him and made his way to the woman's restroom. He pushed the doors open and went in, looking under all the stalls. It was empty for sure.

He went down the bathrooms on the west side of the building and burst in. There were two women who saw House's busted up face and rushed out the door. Cuddy was there, though. She was at the sink looking at her hands. Her eyes were red but she wasn't crying. She glanced up at her reflection and flinched when she saw House standing quietly behind her.

"Oh, geez. When did you get here?"

"Just now." He said quietly.

"What are you even doing in the women's restroom?"

"Came to see if you were okay." He answered.

"Your face looks pretty bad. I didn't realize he hit you so hard." She stepped forward and dabbed at his eyebrow with the paper towel she had in her hand. House winced at the sting.

"I'm fine." Cuddy's hand was resting on his cheek.

"So... the important thing?"

"I was just going to say I. . . was crazy about you."

"Crazy about me? No, you wouldn't just say that." She eyed him. "You were going to say _it_, weren't you?"

"Infer what you must." He said. But Cuddy knew, he had that glimmer in his eyes. He was going to say the L-word.

"Me and Dominic broke up." She said.

"Sorry if this is too soon, but good. He was a jackass."

"I knew it was coming. We both felt it, we were arguing all the time and he was just so controlling. I was reaching the end of my rope."

House places his hand on top of Cuddy's. It was a sweet and rare act from him.

"I kept inappropriate comments to a minimum tonight. I deserve a reward." He said. Cuddy laughed and pat his cheek.

"Can I come over tonight?" She asked.

House scoffed. "Like you even have to ask."

[H] [H] [H] [H]

That night Cuddy spent the night at House's apartment.

They didn't sleep together. They didn't fool around.

House brought her into his bedroom and they lay on his bed together. They talked for a while but in the end they just enjoyed each other's company, the fact that they were there together. Cuddy breathed in House's scent, the scent of a man, of old books, scotch, and leather.

She borrowed another pair of clothes from House. Lisa Cuddy fell asleep in the arms of Gregory House and woke feeling like she had never had a better night of sleep.

* * *

Okay guys! It's your choice whether or not I continue the story. It could end here if that's what you want or I could continue it. I'm pretty on the fence about this one. I may end up writing an epilogue and posting that as the final chapter. Let me no because I _cannot_ decide.

-Tiff


	13. Epilogue: Sleepyhead

We've all had those mornings before school or work when the bed's _just right _and you're so warm and cozy and it feels like a crime to get up from it. So has House. This will be the final chapter, I just feel like there is nowhere left to go in this story line. I wish I could continue it but the writers block I'm having is insane, and I want to conclude this for anyone who wants a conclusion. Who knows, maybe I'll get some ideas (nudge nudge) and find a way to make this the longer fic I had planned.

* * *

That morning Cuddy woke up feeling refreshed and blissful.

She lay on her back with one hand on House's back. During the night House had ended up further down in the bed than she was. He was on his stomach, with his left arm strewn across Cuddy's ribcage and his cheek resting on her collar bone.

Cuddy's shirt had ridden up so her stomach was exposed, whether or not House did this was a mystery. She noticed a pale blue patch of skin and pulled her shirt down to cover it.

They fell asleep spooning, with Cuddy's back firmly against House's chest. Eventually she had turned over and House fell partially on top of her. She didn't mind though. In fact, she liked the feeling of it. The feeling of his weight assured her he was there with her.

She knew House, who was so uncomfortable with contact at times, wanted nothing more than to be close to her too.

She glanced slightly over her shoulder to see the time. It was 10:30am. She rarely slept in this late. Even on weekends she had an early morning routine that consisted of a light breakfast and yoga. She also needed to go for an early morning pee. She shifted a little, and House didn't stir in the slightest. She wiggled the tiniest bit trying to get out, and successfully made it so House was no longer on top her. And thankfully still asleep.

She sat up against the headboard and was about to swing her legs over the side, when she felt House's arm wrap around her waist and drag her back to him.

She sucked in a breath of surprise, and then chuckled at Sleepy House. He pulled her straight to his chest, with his eyes still closed; now lying on his side. They were face to face. He was obviously groggy from just waking up.

He wrapped his arm safely around her waist and splayed his fingers across her skin. He still had his eyes closed. House was reluctant to open them to the brightness of the sunrise.

"House, I gotta get up, I'm-"

"Shhhh."

"What?"

"Trying to sleep here." He was mumbling sleepily she couldn't help but grin ear to ear. He used the arm he had around Cuddy to bring her closer to him, like a child with a teddy bear. "Mmmmm." He moaned into her. At the very corner of his lips they twinged slightly upwards.

She chuckled and stroked his hair. Their bodies were pressed close together once more but Cuddy knew she couldn't stay for long. As much as she wanted to stay her bladder certainly had other plans.

"I need to pee."

He didn't say anything to her, just laid there motionless.

She tried to scooch away once more, but House would not budge. He tensed up his arm so she couldn't escape, very consciously.

House cracked open one eye to look at her. Even as she was just waking up she was radiant. Cuddy looked happy, genuinely happy, but this time it didn't scare him. This time he couldn't be more contented to see that look in her eyes.

He brought his face up to hers and nudged her cheek with his nose softly before bringing his mouth to hers. It was soft and wonderfully slow. Cuddy instinctively lifted her hand to his whiskery face and run it down his neck and chest.

Their lips moved and meshed together unhurriedly.

House trailed his lips from Cuddy's soft, full lips, down her flawless cheek and latching his mouth onto her throat. His lips dragged across her skin as Cuddy elicited a moan that vibrated against his light kisses.

Once more he kissed Cuddy right on the mouth, short and sweet.

"Stay." He said. Their foreheads were touching now, and Cuddy's breathing was elevated. That was enough to convince her to just hold it. House really was reluctant to get out of bed.

House closed his eyes once more and muttered, "You're so warm."

Cuddy thought it was so weird that House was being this affectionate. After all the years they'd know each other she'd pretty much known House liked her, but maybe seeing her with Dominic really made him jealous.

"So. . . about last night."

That got Houses attention. His eyes snapped back open. "What about last night?" He was suspicious almost instantly. Using one of his many talents he searched her eyes for an answer.

"We're together now? For sure?"

"Yes." He said, still slightly skeptical, but he could see how after what happened before she would be skeptical as well.

"Okay. That's settled then." Simple as that.

She brought her hand up to touch the black eye House was nursing. It was a fleshy bruise that was tender to the touch. She dotingly ran her thumb above his eyebrow, steering clear of the split skin. "He really got you, huh?"

"I'm alright."

"It's 10:40. We really need to get out of bed."

"Says who." House countered.

"Says the woman who needs to shower and wants you to come _with_ her."

[H] [H] [H] [H]

House and Cuddy had indeed had shower sex that morning.

After how gentle House seemed earlier in the morning, Cuddy expected it to be gentle, even amorous. But it was almost the opposite.

House always teased Cuddy about her "administrative need" and how it would carry over into the bedroom, but in all honesty Cuddy would rather have someone control her. She welcomed someone to just take charge for once.

Cuddy was almost sure House sensed this because he certainly showed her she wasn't going to control him in any way. He took her like a man, that's for sure.

He was rough and passionate, pressing her against the wall of the shower. Having her hands above her head with House giving her a glowering look, she loved every second of it.

Cuddy was glad that before they didn't sleep together right off the bat. They took their time the night before just to enjoy themselves together. Cuddy had herself a wonderful night's sleep next to the man she, indeed, did love.

Cuddy and House had this mutual understanding from the gala that they loved each other, but of course, she wondered when House would say those three words every woman wishes to hear.

Even the morning they shared was like a dream, right down to the steamy shower sex.

House knew her better than anybody else. He could give her what she needed.

* * *

By the way, all the reviews were so nice on that last chapter, I couldn't believe it. They were great, it just made my day. I'll be starting a new fic soon once I sort out details about the plot.

-Tiff


End file.
